


Something To Come Home To

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, OT3, just some soft domestic cuteness, rain and hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: They fall into silence, watching the rain and enjoying each other’s company. Cassandra feels the stress of work slowly seeping out of her, the feeling of home pushing into every cell of her body.or the one where Jassekiel are domestic and I am soft.





	Something To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azure_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/gifts).



> so it's past 4 am right now but i finished this so why not post it? also this is for bri because i love them and wanted to give them something cute

It’s pouring down when Cassandra jumps out of the bus. Of course. She lifts her bag above her head and starts running, cursing the fact that the bus doesn’t stop on their street. Why did the meeting have to go those extra fifteen minutes, she asks herself as she turns the corner. She could have gotten home just before the clouds decided to open up and drench her to the bone. Cassandra slips and she lets out a yelp, barely catching herself from falling off the sidewalk onto the street. God, she can’t wait to get inside. Her clothes are weighing her down and the cold is starting to sting when their house comes into view.    
  
Mindful to avoid her documents getting wet, she pushes herself against the door, opening the small pouch at the front of her bag and fishes out her keys. The pi symbol keychain Ezekiel gave her is ice cold to the touch and she fumbles for a few second before the lock clicks. She all but falls into the hallway, quick to slam the door shut behind her. She heaves a sigh and leans against the door for a few seconds, catching her break. She shivers.    
  
“Hey,” a soft voice says and she looks up. Ezekiel is standing in the door frame to the bathroom, a towel in his hands. “Figured you’ll need this.”    
  
Cassandra smiles and pushes away from the door, putting her bag down next to the small white cabinet and placing her keys in the designated bowl. Jake’s car keys are missing, she notes absentmindedly. She gladly accepts the towel from Ezekiel and rubs it through her hair.    
  
“Wanna put your clothes in the washing machine?” She nods at his question, the towel in front of her face as she inhales deeply. Fabric softener. She drapes the towel over her head and follows her boyfriend to their washer dryer unit, already pulling off her cardigan. She grins at the sweater and sweatpants already laying on top of the dryer. Ezekiel notices her look. “Hey, I prepared. Look, there’s some for Jake when he comes home later,” he says and points to a neatly folded pile on the windowsill.    
  
“Always thinking ahead,” she says softly and kisses Ezekiel’s cheek. He smiles and takes her cardigan off of her, putting it in the washing machine. Slowly, Cassandra peels her wet clothes off, using the towel to pat herself dry. Ezekiel shoves the sweater and pants he laid out for her into the dryer for ten minutes and then watches her with that look of affection that never fails to make her melt inside. She stuffs the rest of her clothes into the washing machine and closes it, wrapping herself in the towel until the dryer finishes.    
  
“How was work?” Ezekiel asks and she shrugs, moving closer and into waiting arms. Ezekiel is warm, much warmer than her, and so soft. She pushes her face into his shoulder and exhales. “Long. I could’ve been home at least half an hour earlier.” She feels Ezekiel chuckle.    
  
“Poor you.” He kisses her temple and the dryer beeps. Ezekiel unwraps one of his arms from their hug and pulls the dryer open, presenting Cassandra with a sweater she instantly pulls over her head. She sighs contently at the warmth. She slips into the sweatpants and nods. “Better?” Ezekiel’s eyes shine with amusement and Cassandra kisses him with a smile.   
  
“Much better.”    
  
“Good. How about you bundle up on the couch and I make us hot chocolate?” Cassandra tucks her hands into the sleeves of the sweater, her fingers tingling with the sensation of warming up.    
  
“Sounds beautiful,” she replies, ready to do exactly what Ezekiel suggests. She deserves to relax now, she muses.    
  
“Awesome.” Ezekiel hooks his arm into hers and they walk to the living room, laughing when Ezekiel knocks his shoulder into the doorframe when they attempt to fit through it together. Cassandra smiles brightly at the blankets on the couch when they finally stumble into the living room. The couch is facing the window instead of the TV and she spies Ezekiel’s laptop on the right side, indicating he was watching the rain while working. She presses another kiss to his jaw and unhooks her arm, jumping onto the couch.    
  
Ezekiel laughs and moves into the adjacent kitchen. Cassandra wraps herself up in the dark red blanket she usually has to wrestle Jake for. She turns until her chin is placed on the headrest of the couch and watches as Ezekiel makes hot chocolate. The rain is knocking against the window, but now Cassandra doesn’t mind. Now all she can focus on is Ezekiel’s humming and the warmth surrounding her as she watches him regard their collection of mugs with contemplation.    
  
“I want the polka dot one,” she says, barely loud enough for Ezekiel to grab the mug and throw a smile over his shoulder. “Take out the Tarnation one for Jake later,” she adds louder and Ezekiel laughs.    
  
“Good idea.” Ezekiel pulls out the mug in question and places it on the counter with Cassandra’s polka dot mug.   
  
Cassandra loves the face Jake pulls each time he is presented with the dog sporting a cowboy hat. Ezekiel giving him that mug for his birthday is still one of her favourite memories, right after Ezekiel and Jake surprising her with a trip to her first christmas parade.    
  
“The neighbour kids played in the rain earlier,” Ezekiel starts and Cassandra hums to show she’s listening, her eyes slipping closed. “They brought out water pistols and had a water fight with puddle water.”    
  
“Creative,” Cassandra mumbles.    
  
“I know right? I mean, the rain had them drenched before they actually filled the pistols up, but fair play to them.” Cassandra hears Ezekiel approach and feels his lips against her forehead. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. He motions with her mug and she shifts, kneeling on the couch to accept the hot chocolate. Ezekiel climbs over the back and settles down next to her. Cassandra shifts back and leans into him, mug in her hands.    
  
They fall into silence, watching the rain and enjoying each other’s company. Cassandra feels the stress of work slowly seeping out of her, the feeling of home pushing into every cell of her body. Her eyes are heavy but she continues to watch the raindrops slide down the glass of their window. Ezekiel is solid and comfortable at her side, his arm wrapped tightly around her. His thumb is drawing circles into her shoulder and she revels in the familiar gesture.    
  
The sound of a car parking out front makes her look up. Ezekiel carefully places his mug on the ground and vaults over the back of the couch. “I bet you he’s just as much of a wet poodle as you were, despite having the car,” he says and Cassandra giggles.    
  
“For sure.”    
  
She moves back to her position of leaning on the back of the couch, ready to greet their boyfriend. The door opens and immediately slams, a groan coming from the hallway. “I hate rain,” Jake’s voice says and Cassandra smiles into the couch.    
  
“Missed you too, cowboy,” Ezekiel snarks back and Cassandra takes a sip of her hot chocolate. She hears Jake and Ezekiel in the laundry room, hears the washing machine whirring to life and the dryer humming just like before. Sounds of home.   
  
A few minutes later her boyfriends walk into the living room, Jake smiling when he sees her. “Hey you,” he says softly and Cassandra smiles.    
  
“Did you get the wet dog treatment too?” Ezekiel huffs at Cassandra’s question, pouring Jake’s hot chocolate.    
  
Jake squishes himself onto the couch to Cassandra’s left and leans his head back with a sigh. “I had to help a colleague carry some material to his truck,” he explains and Cassandra nods.    
  
“You two are so lucky to have Ezekiel Jones to come home to, huh?” Ezekiel comments, climbing back onto the couch with them. He hands Jake his hot chocolate and Jake pulls the face Cassandra was waiting for and she laughs, Ezekiel grinning proudly.    
  
“You are insufferable,” Jake mutters, hiding his face behind the mug. Cassandra leans into Ezekiel, dissolving into giggles when Jake’s eyes get replaced by the dog on the mug.   
  
“We love you too, Jacob,” Ezekiel replies and Jake rolls his eyes.    
  
Cassandra tucks her feet underneath Jake’s thighs, chest still hiccuping with giggles as Jake leans over her to kiss the grin off of Ezekiel’s face.    
  
She loves them so much, she thinks, tapping her fingers against the ceramic in her hands. And Ezekiel is right. She’s lucky to have this to come home to each day, to Ezekiel’s warmth and smug smiles and Jake’s soft glances and snark and their beautiful affection for each other and for her.    
  
She is more than happy to come home to them for the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> help me give my [jassekiel tumblr](https://sliceofheavenofmine.tumblr.com/%20) some life by dropping by and talking to me :D


End file.
